Perfectly Symmetrical!
by Dr.Frubia Soul Club
Summary: Lord Death tells Kid to take a vacation and go to a place called Ouran Achedemy to study architecture when he stumbles into music room 3...
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW STORY!**_

_**First crossover. Not sure what I'll do with the story yet but I will figure it out. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Ouran High School Host Club **_

"Liz, Patti. Where are we going exactly?" A golden eyed reaper demanded to his 2 perfectly symmetrical guns.

"Apparently Lord Death wanted us to take a little vacation. Just enjoy it,Kid." The older and more superior sister answered.

"I'm sooo excited. Aren't you sis?" The giraffe loving girl stared at her sister with admiration.

"Yeah I guess so." Liz stated flatly, "Kid. Can we stop for a minute? My back is starting to hurt."

"Fine. But only for a bit." Kid sighed as he threw his two pistols behind him.

"Finally!" Liz screamed as she stretched out her achy arms above her dirty blonde hair while her little sister went to catch a small monarch butterfly.

Kid scurried to a place where no one could see him and he called his over enthusiast father.

_**(next speech lines are: Death, Kid,Death, Maka, Soul, "chops", Death)**_

"Hiya son! What's up?"

"Well father,I was just wondering where on earth are we going? "

"I think it's called Ouran Academy. You will go there and study the architecture. Okay Kiddo?"

"Have fun!" A cheery voice called out to Kid.

" Yeah. Enjoy not taking classes with Stein. Today, he almost dissected Ox! Next, he tried to dissect Maka and her tiny boo-"

"MAKA CHOP" and "REAPER CHOP" were both heard at exactly the same time.

" Well have fun Kiddo and bring back pictures!"

Lord Death dissappeared from the diagram, leaving Kid to handle the directions all by himself.

"Liz!Patti! Back into weapons, please."

" 'Kay!" Patti mock-saluted before she transformed.

The trio took to the skies again and were off to Ouran.

_**I will try to update every weekend so Friday or Saturday.**_

_**Please review and/or give ideas!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter. Ok. So since I have three stories going(yipe!) I might not update often. But because of this, I will have longer chapter.**_

Kid, Liz, and Patti were back in the skies and trying to navigate consitering Lord Death hadn't given them directions.

"This is hopless," Liz groaned. This comment was quickly replied to by her little sister telling he to cheer up and that she is the bravest, smartest sister ever.

"There it is." Kid sighed and swooped to the ground," Ouran Achedemy. Liz, Patti, when we get to the ground,change into human no matter what happens, don't turn into guns."

"Geez Kid we who aren't from the DWMA tend to turn into Chrona and scream,' I don't know how to deal with this' and then we might get researched on and dissect us even more that we would if we slept over at Stein's house." Liz rambled on and on and on...

"Okay, let's go down." Kid swooped down into a small rose garden maze.

"Yay! A maze!" Patti squealed. It took them nearly two hours to navigate their way out of the maze.

"Liz, Patti, we have to blend in. Change into these," Kid held up two yellow dresses and he was already in his light blue turned and tried his hardest not to rip off the school badge thingy because it was not symmetrical.

They entered the school and started to wander. The principal stopped them and directed them to class. Kid was in 1-C, Liz was in 2-B and Patti was also in 2-B.

Classes went by like an afternoon rain storm; before you know it, it is all cleared up and done raining.

Liz, Patti and Kid all met up and decided to try and look in the classes.

Kid ran from door to door seeing which one the should enter.

"Liz!Patti! I never told you to change back!" Kid hissed.

"You're one to talk. You changed back too." Liz whipped back.

"Yeah but I am the Meister. " Liz and Kid squabbled as Patti opened the doors to an old abandoned music room.

"Welcome!"

_**Yeah end of chapter two. Thank Shinigami! I was waiting for them to meet the Host Club!**_

_**Please send feedback! I love hearing your thoughts!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for waiting! I actually was unable to find my original, so I had to rewrite the WHOLE thing. I fixed it up and it will be longer and better than my original. So, yeah. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Ouran High School Host Club.**_

"Welcome!' A flamboyant blonde said in a rather seductive voice. He glanced at them with mysterious amethyst eyes.

"I take it you are not from around here, right?" he smiled and gracefully got off his throne-like chair.

The champagne-haired man snapped briskly. Liz and Patti were quickly ushered to a small seating area with velvet sofas and mahogany tables.

The two sisters both fidgeted with their ties and hats, as they were back in their regular clothes. "Where's Kid?" Liz whispered.

"Don't know." Patti replied' while munching on a cookie.

Just then, a tall, handsome man wearing spectacles approached the sofa opposite to them and sat down.

He looked down, mostly, at a small book, occasionally glancing up to look at Liz and Patti. After a minute or two, he called over to someone called, "Tamaki". The blonde whom they had met earlier walked over and exchanged places with the spectacled man.

"Introduce yourself, idiot."

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Blonde said to the raven-haired man," My apologies, princesses. I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of our here host club. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Tamaki bowed elegantly, "And you?"

"M-me? Umm….I-I am…" Liz stuttered nervously. Her face was as bright as a tomato," M-my name is L-Liz Thompson. A-and this is my s-sister Patti."

"How do you do?" Patti curtsied and held out her hand. Tamaki gently kissed the top of her hand. He seemed impressed at how ladylike she could be. Tamaki went to go fetch some tea for the sisters.

The raven-haired man walked over and leaned against the armrest on the opposing sofa. He continuously scratched in his black book.

"Whatcha drawing? I bet it's a giraffe!" Patti said with her eyes a glow.

"You couldn't be more correct." He turned his book around to show case a realistic giraffe sketch. He Tore out the drawing and handed it to Patti," For you. My name is Kyoya Ohtori. I'm the vice president of our club. Sorry about Tamaki. He is a little bit overenthusiastic into playing his role." Kyoya smiled and continued to draw or sketch in his book.

_**CRASH! **_The tea set lie in shambles. Out of the corner of her eye, Liz saw a door slide shut. The door was labeled "Tamaki's mushroom growing room /replica of Haruhi's closet. Do not disturb." A faint mumble could be heard. "Kyoya you jerk…"

"Milord! It's time to come out of the closet~!" Two red-headed twins said in unison.

"Shut up! You two are people to talk." Tamaki said.

"Sempai! Take down that stupid sign!" And angry brunette said.

"Some one's in trouble~! Go get 'em Haruhi!" The twins chimed.

"Seriously?! You four have to do this now?!" Kyoya yelled. The quartet hid behind one pillar. "Any ways, how about we play a small game? After I introduce you to the rest of our other hosts, you have to guess what 'type" each of us are, using this quiz. If one or both of you succeed, you will get a calendar of all of us, free of charge. If not, then you will pay Hunny-sempai's sweets bill for a week. Deal?'

"You're on, book worm. Just after we find out where Kid went." Liz said competitively.

_**NOTE: I spelled "Ohtori" and "Hunny" just like it is in the book. So no flames.**_

_**Finally! Done chapter three. Chapter four should be out soon. Again, thank you for waiting. I'm kinda lazy so give me like a week and chapter 4 will hopefully be up. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again!**_

_**First off, thank you to all who reviewed or faved or followed or even just read. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. Second, I am going to be a massive troll by saying this but I have had this chapter done for like 3 weeks already. I just haven't typed it out. Furthermore, there will be 8 chapters in this story due to the fact that there are 8 Host Club characters (all host and Nekozawa) and 8 is a symmetrical number. **_

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**_

Kid swung open the doors with much haste.

"There's bound to be something symmetrical in here!" Kid thought aloud, hoping that Liz and Patti were close behind.

When the door was fully ajar, a sweet, rose-like scent flooded the hallway.

Kid peeked in his head, just to see what treasures would be hidden inside. Kid sighed and motioned for Liz and Patti to follow him to another room.

The reaper walked a mere five meters. "Liz! Patti! Come look at this! It's a symmetrical door and probably a symmetrical room behind it!" Kid turned around only to find an empty hallway. He signed and continued to push open doors.

About 40 minutes after having lost the pistols, Kid pushed open a door stained as black as night.

"Muhahahaha…Welcome to our humble club." A voice called from the shadows. Small candles flickered around the room. Kid rubbed his eyes, hoping that he would adjust to the darkness.

After a grueling two minutes in this dark and musty place, Kid could see a man hanging upside-down from a beam behind him. Kid turned and stared at the puppeteer with his golden eyes gleaming.

"What is that?" Kid questioned and pointed to the small cat doll.

"Oh, you mean Beelzenef, the curse doll?" The mysterious hooded man said.

"Yes. May I see it?" Kid asked. The man unsheathed his hand and laid the doll in the reaper's grasp. The young shinigami held up the doll and inspected it carefully.

When the clock ticked for about 3 minutes, Kid's eyes lit up. "This doll…it's symmetrical!" The flecks of gold shimmered in the candle light.

"Please excuse my rudeness. I am Nekozawa Umehito the president of the black magic club. If you love that doll, we could possibly order you one for 3000¥. Would you be interested?" Nekozawa chimed darkly.

"I would be very inclined to do so. Do you have any other symmetrical artifacts? My name is Death the Kid, a meister and a reaper at Shibusen. " Kid held out his hand for a hand-shake. Beelzenef held out his fabric paw and shook.

"Muhahaha. Pleasure to meet you."

_**Please review. I love reviews because they tell me what I need to work on. If you would like to request a story theme or anything (doesn't have to be for OHSHC or Soul Eater, just check my profile for some series) please PM me, rather than using a review. Anywho, thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**_


End file.
